


Asexual

by Emmaline_Chayefsky



Series: Phan Oneshots [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: A bit of both I guess, Angst, Asexual, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, LGBT+, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Pre-smut, Smut, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaline_Chayefsky/pseuds/Emmaline_Chayefsky
Summary: Inspired by a prompt I found offline: "Dan tells Phil he's asexual and he loves him but he can never have sex. Dan is shaking and crying and saying sorry and is begging Phil not to leave him, but Phil gives him cuddles and kisses and comforts him, and says he loves him for who he is, not for sex."All of my fics can be found on my Wattpad: @Emmaline_ChayefskyAll of my phanfics can also be found on my tumblr: https://onehundredphans.tumblr.com





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the closest I’ll ever get to writing smut because it makes me very uncomfortable to write. I cringed very hard while writing the beginning of this. Hopefully you all will enjoy it though!

Dan squirmed uncomfortably underneath Phil as he felt wet kisses being pressed against his neck as the black-haired man traveled down his boxer-clad body.

"You're so beautiful, Dan." Phil mumbled against the younger man's skin, mistaking his unease for arousal. Phil continued to kiss his boyfriend's tanned skin, sucking dark bruises on his hip bones and reaching up to lightly flick his nipples.

Dan's face was flushed with what Phil had thought was arousal, but was actually fear and anxiety. Dan had been fine with taking his shirt and even his trousers off but now as they reached his boxers, Dan was reminded of his lack of sexual desire.

"Phil..." Dan began, planning to tell Phil to stop, that he didn't want to. He was interrupted by Phil's mouth back on his, his tongue licking into Dan's mouth.

Gently, Dan pushed Phil away, unable to make eye contact with the older man as he did so.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Phil's voice was husky and deep with arousal and Dan only felt worse, guilt eating at him. Dan was preventing Phil from having a good time. He should just go through with it, let Phil have his way with him, and fake an orgasm.

"Nothing, Phil, it-it's fine." Dan's voice cracked and Phil pulled away completely, the mood gone and confusion taking over the older man's previous arousal.

"Dan, tell me what's going on. We don't have to do this now, it's fine. We can do it some other time if you're not up to it." Phil attempted to reassure Dan, only succeeding in making the guilt swirl deeper in his stomach.

"Phil, I don't want to do this." Dan said quietly, tears forming in his eyes.

"It's fine, baby," Phil said, pulling away and stroking Dan's face gently. Dan relaxed into the touch and his chest felt just a little bit less tight. "We can do it another time, it's okay." Dan felt his chest tighten again and he knew that he had to speak up and tell Phil now.

"N-no, Phil, I mean I don't want to do this at all. Now or later." Dan saw hurt flash across Phil's face and the sharp stab of guilt was back. Hurriedly, Dan rushed through the rest of his words.

"I'm asexual."

Phil's face flooded with relief, much to the confusion of Dan. The older man rushed forward to hug Dan tightly and the brown-haired man relaxed and hugged back, a smile on his face.

Pulling away, Phil spoke. "Don't scare me like that! I thought you, like, didn't love me anymore. But that's perfectly okay, Dan. I love you for who you are, not for sex. I'm glad you told me. I'm so proud of you." Dan pulled Phil into another tight hug, tears slipping down his face.

"I love you so much. Phil." Dan said quietly into Phil's neck

Phil pressed a light kiss to Dan's forehead before responding.

"I love you too, Dan."

**Author's Note:**

> [Sorry for ending this oneshot on practically the same note as the last but I'm not super original lol]
> 
> Please give a kudos if you enjoyed and make sure to comment on how I could improve my writing or what you liked about the story!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at https://onehundredphans.tumblr.com/
> 
> I also have begun posting these stories (and some others!) on my Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/Emmaline_Chayefsky


End file.
